Supervivencia
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1964-1965 |temporadas = 1 |episodios = 27 |duracion = 30 minutos }} Supervivencia., serie documental estadounidense. thumb|right|230 px Reparto Personajes episódicos Episodios 1.- A recap of the effects of the tornado that struck Wichita Falls, Texas, in April 1964. Survival! 2.- Reviewed: the 1963 eruption of Irazu, Costa Rica's long-dormant volcano. Survival! 3.- Footage of the World War II London blitz, a prolonged German aerial siege that claimed thousands of British lives. Survival! 4.- Films document the March 1964 Alaska earthquake. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 5.- Chronicled: the 1947 Texas City oil fire, the result of a steamship explosion. James Whitmore hosts. Survival! 6.- Chronicled: the abortive 1956 Hungarian Revolution. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 7.- Reviewed: a 1961 explosion at an Idaho nuclear-reactor testing station, which killed three men and endangered others for months afterwards. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 8.- Examined: the 1939 rescue of crew members of the submarine Squalus, which sank off New Hampshire with 59 men aboard. James Whitmore is the host. Survival! 9.- Footage of the December 1963 collapse of the Baldwin Hills (Cal.) dam. Survival! 10.- Profiled: Craig Breedlove, who set a land-speed record of over 500 mph. James Whitmore is the host. Survival! 11.- Chronicled: the 1963 rescue of three men trapped in a collapsed Pennsylvania coal mine. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 12.- Topic: the Andrea Doria's 1956 collision with the ocean liner Stockholm. Interviews with survivors document the largest peacetime sea-rescue operation in history. Survival! 13.- Examined: the Jewish underground's post-World War II efforts to smuggle Jews into British-ruled Palestine. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 14.- Profiled: Lt. Frank Ellis, the Navy pilot who went down with his plane rather than let it crash into a trailer camp. Survival! 15.- Footage of the 1957 crisis in Little Rock, Ark., after Gov. Orval E. Faubus tried to prevent the integration of public schools. Survival! 16.- Examined: the activities of the Danish underground during World War II. Survival! 17.- Footage of the 1961 Bel Air fire, a blaze which ravaged the Los Angeles suburb. Survival! 18.- Profiled: Revere Baker, who set out on a raft to prove his theories on migration patterns. Survival! 19.- Chronicled: how the inmates of the penitentiary at Rikers Island, N.Y., helped to rescue 81 passengers when their Miami-bound plane crashed in 1957. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 20.- The 1937 explosion of the German zeppelin Hindenburg at Lakehurst, N.J. Survival! 21.- The 1962 rescue of astronaut Scott Carpenter, whose capsule plunged into the Atlantic 250 miles beyond its intended landing point. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 22.- A review of the mysterious burning of the cruise ship Morro Castle off New Jersey in 1934. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 23.- Reviewed: the 24-hour ordeal of the aircraft carrier USS Franklin when it was hit by a kamikaze attack during WWII. Survival! 24.- An account of Red Adair's five-and-a-half month struggle to conquer "The Devil's Cigarette Lighter," a 1961 oil-well blaze in the Sahara Desert. James Whitmore hosts. Survival! 25.- Reviewed: the 1944 D-day landing on Omaha Beach. Host: James Whitmore. Survival! 26.- Charles Smith, a former slave, talks about his life of bondage. Survival! 27.- Reviewed: the 1956 rescue of 26 passengers aboard an airliner that was forced to set down in the ocean between Hawaii and California. Host: James Whitmore. Transmisión Enlaces externos * https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/survival/episodes/388149/ - Episodios Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de TV de 1960s Categoría:Doblajes de 1960s Categoría:Documentales Categoría:Documentales de 1960s